In hybrid cars and electric cars, there are cases where electric wires connecting a battery and an inverter, or an inverter and a motor are inserted into a metal pipe to be wired. In JP 2010-215010A (Patent Document 1), the applicant proposes that a pipe harness 102 is formed inserting electric wires 100 for being wired from a rear portion to a front portion of a hybrid car into a metal pipe 101 as shown in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B), and the pipe harness 102 is attached to a vehicle body 104 (undersurface of a floor panel) using a clamp 103 shown in FIG. 6(A).
An end of the metal pipe 101 of the pipe harness 102 is generally coupled to a flexible exterior material 105 such as a corrugated tube, and the electric wires 100 drawn out of the end of the metal pipe 101 are often inserted into the exterior material 105 to be wired to the front portion of the vehicle or to a connection mating equipment in the rear portion of the vehicle. A water sealing grommet 106 shown in FIG. 7 is externally fitted to a coupling portion where the end of the metal pipe 101 is coupled to the end of the exterior material 105, and a cylindrical portion 106a of the grommet 106 is fixed to the end of the metal pipe 101 with a tie band 107. Furthermore, when the end side of the metal pipe 101 passes through a through hole (not shown) of the vehicle body, as shown in FIG. 8, a grommet 108 for being inserted into the through hole and locked thereto is externally fitted to the end side of the metal pipe 101, and a small diameter cylindrical portion 108a of the grommet 108 is fixed to the metal pipe 101 with a tie band 109, or the like.
Meanwhile, since it is preferable that the clamp 103 is also fixed to the end side of the metal pipe 101 and attached to the vehicle body in order to stably hold the pipe harness 102 on the vehicle body 104, conventionally, the clamp 103 and the grommets 106 and 108 are separately fixed to the end side of the metal pipe 101 as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8. However, there is a problem that working man-hours and the number of part items increase in this configuration. Additionally, since the pipe shape of the pipe harness 102 has been complicated and the ends of many metal pipes 101 are bent as shown in FIG. 9 in recent years, there is also a problem that it is difficult to fix the clamp 103 as shown in FIG. 6(A) to the bent metal pipe 101.